This invention relates to an air cleaning filter generally used for domestic or industrial air conditions and air cleaners.
There have been conventionally used active carbon materials such as granular active carbon made of coconut shell, etc., or active carbon fiber made of pitch-, phenol-, polyacrylonitrile (PAN)-, cellulose origins, etc. as an air cleaning filter.
As these active carbon materials are granular or fibrous in shape, it is necessary to securely keep the granules on felt or a non-woven fabric or to knit the fiber into a specific shape.
For example, Japanese Patent No. A-H07-136,502 discloses granular active carbon materials and porous active carbon fiber of 10 to 100 angstrom units in diameter and 0.25 to 1.1 cm3/g in pore volume.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air cleaning filter formed directly into a desired shape by applying RB ceramics and CRB ceramics as a carbon material which is capable of being molded into free shapes.
It has been found that a fine powder of RB ceramics and CRB ceramics exhibits appropriate properties as an air cleaning filter. The present invention has been completed on the basis of this fact.
The present invention relates to an air cleaning filter prepared by using RB ceramics and/or CRB ceramics of 10 to 2,000 angstrom units in pore diameter and 0.1 to 1.1 cm3/g in pore volume as an absorbing and filtering material, and a dust-proof mask to which the air cleaning filter is applied.